According to existing arrangements, implants are aligned in accordance with standard models of the human body. For example, for a particular patient receiving an implant, implant variables may be selected from the standard model of the human body representing a Western male of 20 years in age being six-foot in height. However, implants delivered in this manner are not appropriate for patients deviating from the standard model which may result in the misalignment of the implant. Misaligned implants generally suffer from excessive wear and deterioration, requiring remedial surgery.
Furthermore, the post implant activities of patients differ greatly. For example, a first patient may engage in a substantial amount of walking while a second patient may engage in a substantial amount of skiing. However, implants delivered in accordance with existing arrangements fail to take into account desired post implant activities of patients.
Yet further, implants aligned in accordance with existing arrangements are subject to error during the delivery process. This problem is compounded by the confined spaces within which the surgeon must work. It is known that implants delivered by surgeons may vary in alignment by up to 15°. Again, and misaligned implant generally results in excessive wear and deterioration of the implant.
The present invention seeks to provide a method, guide, guide indicia generation means, computer readable storage medium, reference marker and impactor for aligning an implant, which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.